


A Knock on the Door

by JavisTG



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Divergence, Catching Fire, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavisTG/pseuds/JavisTG
Summary: “Soon after I go to bed, there’s a quiet knock on my door, but I ignore it. I don’t want Peeta tonight. Especially not with Darius around.” CF p220Canon divergent. What if Katniss had opened the door?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Everlark Birthday Drabbles on Tumblr to celebrate @everlart's birthday.

Dinner goes by in a blur. Katniss pushes her peas around her plate and struggles with the fact that the avox standing next to her is none other than Darius.

 

After dinner, she wedges herself between Haymitch and Cinna to watch the recap of the Quarter Quell’s opening ceremonies. Her heart sinks as she follows her competition on the screen. The parade of aging victors looks pitiful in her eyes.

 

With a quick goodbye, Katniss heads back to her room and gets ready for bed.

 

She's already tucked in for the night when she hears a quiet knock on her door. Peeta.

 

Her first instinct is to ignore him. To hide under the covers and hope her district partner goes away.

 

But, as she burrows deep into the blankets, she’s hit by how mad she still is at him for laughing at her, for betraying her to the other victors by joining in their mockery and ridicule.

 

Suddenly, the burning anger which has been simmering inside her all night takes over. With a determined huff, she jumps out of bed and rushes to open the door.

 

The door swings open and Peeta takes a step back; blue eyes wide and alert as he takes in Katniss’s sudden appearance.

 

Her tone is clipped, businesslike. “What do you want?”

 

He clears his throat. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

Katniss’s eyes narrow, sending steely gray arrows straight into Peeta’s chest. “I’m doing fine.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” he deadpans.

 

A moment later, Peeta sighs, his whole body seems to deflate as the air leaves his lungs. His eyes, soft and pleading, find hers. “I also came to apologize.”

 

“You’ve done that already,” she grumbles, crossing her arms as she desperately tries to ignore the way his presence soothes her. She needs to stay mad at him, if only for tonight.

 

Peeta nods, the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah. But, somehow, I got the feeling that it didn’t take. So, I’m here to try again.”

 

Katniss shrugs. “Fine, whatever, apology accepted.” She takes a small step back and moves to close the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Peeta lunges forward, placing a firm hand on the door. “Wait! Katniss, please, don’t shut me out.”

 

His words rekindle her fire. Months of longing and frustration finally come pouring out of her like an avalanche of feelings she's unable to control.

 

“Cause that's your job, right?” she yells, “Keeping me at arm’s length, treating me like I’m nothing but a body you can mold and train, something to bark instructions at. After all these months of being nothing but my trainer, you suddenly want to be my friend? What makes you think I even want you here?”

 

Peeta stills and stares at her, his knuckles white as he holds the door open.

 

Startled by the vehemence of her own words, Katniss steps away from him and buries her face in her hands.

 

Her mind reels. She desperately wishes she could take it all back. Because, even if she's mad at Peeta, and she knows he deserves her anger, he doesn't merit her hate. Never her hate. Not after everything he's done.

 

Silence stretches between them, thick and oppressive, charged with sorrow and regret. They’ve spent so many weeks dancing around each other, leaving things unsaid, that they don’t know how far they can go with each other anymore.

 

When she finally brings herself to look up at him, she notices that he hasn't moved an inch. A mix of surprise and hurt clouds his features, making him look so much like the 11-year old boy who threw her the bread that she can't stop the tears from pooling in her eyes.

 

She wants to run into his arms, to throw herself at his mercy and ask his forgiveness for hurting him yet again. But she's stubborn and afraid, so she stands there, feeling guilty and small, trembling like a leaf in a storm.

 

It doesn't take long for Peeta to snap into action. Wordlessly, he closes the distance between them. His arms reach out for Katniss and pull her to him.

 

She mirrors his motions, automatically wrapping her arms around his broad frame. She's so hungry for his touch that she buries her face in his shirt and breathes him in, filling her senses with the musky scent of cinnamon and spices she knows can only be his.

 

His arms tighten around her. She melts into his embrace, tightly clutching his sleep shirt in her fists and pulling him impossibly close.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into her hair.

 

Peeta's tender words touch something deep within her. Suddenly, all the walls she's carefully erected to protect herself come crumbling down. Unguarded, Katniss cries.

 

Fat, sad tears stream down her cheeks, warming her face and soaking Peeta’s soft shirt.

 

“I’m sorry,” Peeta repeats, pressing his lips to the top of Katniss's head.

 

Sobs wrack through her body, and she holds on to him, desperately, like a girl shipwrecked at sea grasping at the last piece of driftwood within her reach.

 

Peeta doesn't let go. His warm, steady hand strokes her back as his feet begin to sway, rocking them in a gentle, soothing motion.

 

Katniss's tears slowly run out, turning her sad whimpering into a round of hiccups that make her whole body shake. Annoyed, she loosens her hold on Peeta and steps back just enough to see his face.

 

Peeta's eyes are puffy and red. He's smiling softly at her, but he still looks as broken and defeated as she feels.

 

She reaches up and, with tender strokes, brushes his golden waves away from his face. “I’m sorry… Peeta,” she whispers between hiccups, “I didn't… mean that.”

 

Peeta's smile widens. “Hold your breath.”

 

She rolls her eyes but does as she's told, dramatically using her fingers to block the air flow from her nose. As soon as her lungs begin to burn, she lets go of her nose, happily expelling all the air from her chest before greedily taking her next breath.

 

With her breathing under control, she turns to Peeta once more. His eyes find hers. There's a spark in them that makes her skin tingle.

 

Suddenly, the words she wanted to say to him when they stepped off their carriage earlier in the day rush back into her mind. Fighting the soft blush that’s creeping up her cheeks, Katniss clears her throat. Her shy voice fills the air between them. “Glowing embers suit you, you know? You should wear them more often.”

 

Peeta's eyebrows shoot up. His playful smile lights up the room. “Oh, yeah? I’ll let Portia know, maybe she can do something about that,” he says with a wink.

 

Katniss chuckles. Stepping closer to him, she places her outstretched palm over his chest, eager to feel the steady beat of his heart under her fingertips.

 

Peeta’s hand covers hers. His mirth is replaced by nostalgia when he says, “That was the first time you ever kissed me.”

 

Katniss nods. She's blushing furiously now, but her proximity to Peeta is making her reckless, so she pushes through. “I thought you were messing with me,” she admits, “that you were trying to distract me, or something.”

 

She feels him tense under her touch. His walls are coming up. “Is that why you kissed me, to distract me?”

 

Katniss bites her lip and nods lowering her eyes to the ground. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she feels so close to him right now that she can't bring herself to lie.

 

Swallowing thickly, she admits, “That's what I thought at the time. But I'm not so sure anymore.” Her heart’s beating a mile a minute, it’s making her lightheaded. “I’m sorry I lashed out at you today. I really have no right. You don't owe me anything, Peeta.”

 

Hooking his index under her chin, Peeta lifts Katniss’s face. Ocean blue eyes, full of kindness and affection look down at her. “Maybe I don't. But I'm still on your side, no matter what. And I don't care what anyone thinks. In my eyes, you're perfect, Katniss. You’ve always been.”

 

She pulls her face away from him, simultaneously rolling her eyes and fixing him with a murderous scowl. “You shouldn't say things like that,” she huffs.

 

Peeta laughs, it's warm and contagious. It makes her heart flutter.

 

“And miss out on that fierce scowl of yours?” he asks, “No way!”

 

She crosses her arms and drops her chin to her chest. “You’re an idiot,” she grumbles through her smile.

 

Peeta chuckles. After a moment, he sobers up. Slowly, he reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Are we ok?”

 

Katniss nods.

 

“Good.” His fingers slide down her messy braid, giving it a soft tug when they reach the end.  “Alright, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

He's almost out the door when Katniss calls out. “Peeta?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you think… Could you stay?”

 

It takes Peeta a full second to process Katniss’s request. It's hard to focus on her words when his heart is beating so fast he fears it might explode. With a deep breath, he steps back into the room, quietly pushing the door shut behind him.

 

He looks at Katniss. She’s standing a few steps away, waiting for him, looking frazzled as she anxiously fiddles with the hem of her sleep shirt.

 

He doesn’t move, but he smiles at her and watches as her face immediately lights up with something that’s both foreign and achingly familiar. Hope.

 

He wants to run to her, to repeat the promise he once made, to tell her that he’ll stay by her side, always. But he knows how uncomfortable those words make her. And, given how little ‘always’ amounts to under their current circumstances, he decides to avoid any grand gestures and settle with a simple “Yes.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the first anniversary of EverlarkBirthdayDrabbles on Tumblr.

The small red fox runs through the forest, making its way through the slippery moss. The air around him is thick with dew, but the sky is still dark.

 

The insistent howls of a hungry pack of wolves loom in the distance.

 

The fox runs faster. His tiny paws crush leaves and branches as it desperately tries to escape.

 

But it's no use.

 

The wolves are too fast and strong for him. Their beautiful white fur gleams under the moonlight as they jump and howl, easily catching up to their terrified prey.

 

They're upon him in an instant. Circling him and barring their teeth to show they mean business.

 

The fox stills, green eyes wide in terror. He knows he's doomed. 

 

There's nowhere left to run, nowhere to hide. So, when the wolves begin to tighten their circle, the small fox knows that his time has run out.

 

Anguished wails reach the treetops, pained and insistent, as the fox says his last goodbye.

 

Suddenly, the world turns dark.

 

“Katniss!” Peeta calls out. His voice, urgent and clear, breaks through the darkness. “Katniss, stop! Stop, you're alright. You're alright.”

 

Katniss wakes up.

 

She's thrashing in Peeta's arms, crying and gasping for air as she desperately clings to his shoulders.

 

His arms wrap around her. “You're safe,” he whispers into her ear. “I got you. You're safe.”

 

Katniss presses her cheek against his chest. The sound of his heart, beating under her ear, soothes her and, for an instant, she believes him.

 

* * *

 

Days go by quickly in the tribute center. Proper, professional Effie keeps her tributes on a tight leash. Waking them early, sitting with them through breakfast and making sure they reach their training sessions on time.

 

Unlike the last time they were there, Effie keeps all her comments about the improprieties of two unmarried teenagers sharing a bed to herself. It’s a small thing. But Katniss appreciates the lack of fuss nonetheless.

 

As days go by, Katniss gets to know the other tributes who’ll be joining her in the arena. Sometimes she hates Haymitch for asking her to play nice with the other victors, but her determination to keep Peeta safe keeps her anger in check.

 

Besides, Beetee and Wiress intrigue her. Even if she didn’t have instructions to befriend them, she’d still be fascinated by how their minds work.

 

Unlike Mags, who quickly wins her over with her gentleness and warmth, Finnick and his overtures make her uncomfortable, and she can’t talk to Johanna without feeling exposed, but she still tries. For Peeta, she tries it all.

 

She only sees Darius at dinner time. The sight of her old friend still saddens her. But now that the surprise has worn off, she notices the small things she missed on the first day. Like the silent fight that’s still left in his eyes. Or the soft smile that tells her he doesn’t blame her for his fate. It doesn’t make a difference, though. She still blames herself.

 

Every night, she beckons Peeta back into her room.

 

Back on the Victory Tour, she’d always wait for him to come to her side. He never failed, joining her even when she’d already fallen asleep. But things are different now. After spending all their training months apart, they’ve finally grown closer. And she refuses to let a new void open between them again. So, every night, Katniss invites him over. All it takes is a small gesture, a smile, a nod. But Peeta always gets her meaning.

 

He never hesitates, never lets her down.

 

They spend their nights talking, sharing a handful of happy memories as they try to keep the nightmares at bay. Sometimes it works. But when it doesn’t, they’re there for each other, whispering soft assurances that push their fears away.

 

* * *

 

“What are you waiting for?” Cato taunts, his arm firmly wrapped around Peeta's neck as he holds him firmly in place.

 

Peeta struggles to keep his eyes open. The wound on his leg is bleeding profusely, and he doesn't have enough air. He’s running out of time.

 

Katniss takes a deep breath and lifts her bow. Her eyes land on Cato’s unprotected hand, and she smiles. With a steady hand, she releases her arrow and watches it fly.

 

Cato's lips turn up in a sinister grimace. He lifts his hand.

 

The arrow pierces Peeta's skin, lodging itself cleanly in his neck. His eyes, wide and shocked, reflect the light of a thousand stars. 

 

Cato releases him.

 

Peeta's dead body slumps to the floor.

 

Katniss gasps. The blood in her veins turns to ice, her body goes limp. The heavy bow slips from her slack hand, and she follows, collapsing in a pile on the floor.

 

Cato’s cruel cackle rings in her ears; his hoots and hollers piercing through her like daggers.

 

Tears run down Katniss's cheeks. She covers her face with her hands and shakes like a leaf, desperately trying to erase the image of Peeta’s bloodied body hitting the cold steel floor.

 

Desperate and alone, her sobs turn into heartbreaking wails as her whole world shatters into a million pieces.

 

Suddenly, the cold air around her is replaced by warm, gentle hands that rub her arms and back. A pair of strong arms, tightly wrapped around her slender frame, soon follow.

 

Gradually, Cato's screams are replaced by the most comforting sound. “I’m ok,” Peeta whispers into her hair, “Open your eyes, Katniss. Look at me. I’m ok.”

 

She´s shuddering violently when she wakes up; nestled in Peeta's arms with his sleep shirt tightly clutched in her fists.

 

“I missed,” she whimpers into his chest. “You… died.”

 

Gently, Peeta pushes her away from him. “Hey! Look at me.”

 

Sniffing, Katniss does as he asks.

 

“You didn't miss. See? I'm ok?”

 

Katniss nods. Her stormy eyes lock with his. She reaches out to cup his cheek. “We’re going back, Peeta.”

 

Peeta's face hardens. It's the first time after the night the Quarter Quell was announced that either one of them has openly referred to what's going to happen. Even after all the training and planning, no one has ever said the words out loud. “I know.”

 

“What if I can’t protect you? What if I miss, and kill you instead?”

 

Peeta's steady voice cuts through the dark. “You won't.”

 

“How do you know?” she whines.

 

“Because you never miss, Katniss. Not when it matters.” His hand covers hers over his cheek. “As long as you're by my side, I’ll be fine.”

 

Katniss nods. She wishes she could be as confident as he seems to be. But she doesn't feel like arguing with him. Instead, she lies on her side and pulls him back to the bed. “I’m sorry I keep waking you,” she whispers, “You need your rest.”

 

Peeta smiles. “Yeah, we both do.” He reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “But I’d rather be here with you, than hearing you call out my name from across the hall. At least here I don't feel so useless.”

 

The sadness in his voice tugs at her. “You're not useless, Peeta,” she says, mimicking his motions and running her fingers through his hair. “I never would have made it this far without you.”

 

“I don't believe that for a second, Katniss.”

 

Katniss smiles. His words are rough, but there's no bite to them. He's just trying to protect her. Somehow, he still thinks that putting up a wall between them will keep her safe.

 

Not too long ago, she would have gladly played along. She would have kept quiet and let Peeta have his way. But she knows better now, and she refuses to spend the little time she has left hiding and being at odds with him.

 

“And why is that?” she presses.

 

Peeta's eyes lock with hers, even under the pale moonlight, they look as warm as a summer sky. He keeps his voice hushed but speaks with the clarity only certainty can bring. “Because nobody needs me.”

 

Katniss looks away, too proud to let him see how much his words distress her. Her heart aches for the kind boy who's still willing to give his life for hers, and who expects nothing in return.

 

Suddenly, her mind jumps a few weeks ahead, to a world in which Peeta's plan has succeeded. An impossible reality in which she's alive, and he isn't.

 

She's been so focused on saving him, that she hasn't even considered the possibility that he might get his wish. The thought, combined with the remnants of her recent nightmare, makes her chest constrict under the weight of a grief so intense she can hardly breathe.

 

Peeta wants her to keep on living without him. But the emptiness setting in her bones tells her that will never happen. Because, even if she escapes the arena, she will never escape him. And, while other people might recover from Peeta's death, she knows she won't.

 

She’ll still have Prim, and her mom, but Peeta's death will damage her beyond repair.

 

Her eyes find his again. Her fingers tangle tenderly in his hair. “You’re wrong.”

 

Peeta stills. There's something in Katniss’s tone that has his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Blue eyes search her face as he desperately tries to understand what she’s trying to say.

 

Katniss smiles sweetly at him, her words are as soft as a caress. “ _I_ need you.”

 

Next to her, Peeta’s body goes rigid. The crease on his forehead tells her he wants to argue. She can almost see his mind working, coming up with the perfect combination of words to dissuade her. But there’s nothing he can say that will change her mind. She's done with words. She's never been good with them anyway.

 

Katniss closes the short distance between them and kisses him. Tenderly, then passionately. Without guilt, without restraint.

 

She kisses him for all the times she wanted to but didn't. For every moment he spent taking care of her when she broke her heel, and for every stroke of color he added to her family's weathered old book.

 

She kisses him for every smile and every hug. For standing up to a rabid peacekeeper, risking his own life just to save Gale’s.

 

For every nightmare he’s pulled her out of, for every dream he’s had to forget.

 

For every afternoon he spent helping Prim with her homework, and for all the mornings when he showed up with a basket full of cheese buns and an open heart.

 

She kisses him fiercely, deeply, with a hunger she never knew she could feel, eagerly making up for every time they had to pretend, losing pieces of each other and their love to satisfy someone else's demands.

 

She also kisses him for the beautiful stories he tells her before they fall asleep. For being him.

 

And for her. Because she needs Peeta, and she simply can't go on pretending, acting like he isn't her whole world.

 

She kisses, and touches, and feels him deep into the night; until she's breathless and spent, trembling in his arms like a delicate flower dancing in the rain.

 

Peeta kisses her back, matching every one of her silent promises with one of his own. Sealing their fate and their bond under the light of a thousand twinkling stars.

 

* * *

 

Haymitch cancels their last day of training. Katniss and Peeta greet the news with a smile and spend the day together, enjoying a quiet picnic on the terrace of the training center.

 

They eat. They play. They laugh. They kiss.

 

They talk about everything and nothing, cramming as many happy memories as they can into the precious minutes they have left.

 

They watch the sunset. A beautiful show of pale oranges and bright pinks crisscrossing the deep blue sky.

 

Katniss rests her head on Peeta's shoulder and tries her best to pretend that this is just another day.

 

He plays along. But when they look into each other's eyes, they both know. Their days are almost gone.

 

Quietly, they make their way down the stairs and into the penthouse.

 

“I’m gonna drop this in the dining room,” Peeta says, gesturing to the picnic basket swinging from his hand.

 

“I’ll go with you, I’d like to get some water.”

 

They reach the dining room and find Darius there, standing ramrod straight as he silently waits by the long table. He smiles at them, his green eyes twinkling under the bright lights.

 

If she didn’t know any better, she’d think he was happy to see them.

 

Swiftly, Darius walks over to them. He’s still smiling when he lifts his arm, wiggling his fingers to ask for the picnic basket. 

 

Peeta hands over the hamper. “Thanks—“

 

Darius presses a finger to his lips, instructing Peeta to be quiet.

 

Surprised, Peeta does as he’s told. He turns to Katniss, who shrugs, just as confused and intrigued as he is.

 

With swift, urgent motions, Darius gestures to the two victors.

 

They nod, encouraging the avox to keep going.

 

Darius turns toward the empty hallway that stretches behind him and points to it.

 

Katniss cranes her neck as she tries to see what Darius is indicating. Her breath hitches. “Haymitch’s room?” she whispers.

 

The avox nods and cups his ear with his hand.

 

Katniss is still trying to understand this new signal when Peeta's hand wraps around hers.

 

“Thanks, Darius,” he whispers, quietly pulling her to Haymitch’s room.

 

Intrigued, Katniss follows.

 

They reach their mentor’s door and stop in front of it. Katniss's eyes widen when she notices the small gap between the door and the frame.

 

Quickly, she glances back.

 

Darius is still in the dining room, his eyes trained on them as he cups his ear once again.

 

Katniss nods back.

 

Katniss and Peeta hold their breath as they lean in, trying to get as close as possible to the small gap. It doesn't take a lot of effort to follow Darius’s instructions, though. Haymitch isn't exactly whispering. His words reach them clearly through the open door. “Have they set a date yet?”

 

“No, not yet,” Cinna answers, “they already have a hovercraft, but they need to see how things play out before they can choose a day.”

 

Katniss frowns. _Hovercraft?_

 

“So, they're going in without knowing,” Haymitch grumbles.

 

“Yeah, it can't be helped. But Plutarch's already found a way to communicate with them.”

 

 _Plutarch._ Katniss pales at the mention of the head game maker. Her palms begin to sweat as she remembers the intriguing man who carried a watch engraved with her mockingjay. 

 

Haymitch’s gruff voice brings her back to the conversation. “He has?”

 

“It's pretty smart, actually. Simple. He wants to send them bread.”

 

“Bread?”

 

Katniss turns to face Peeta. He's staring blankly at the door. The tight grip he keeps on her hand tells her he’s following the conversation just as closely as she is.

 

She keeps her eyes trained on him, waiting for his reaction as they listen to Cinna’s reply. “Mm-hmm. The number of rolls will indicate the time. The district the bread comes from will be the day. I think it's pretty ingenious.”

 

“Yeah, assuming we can break into the arena on a day that matches our allies’ districts,” Haymitch scoffs.

 

Katniss’s heart skips a beat. _Break into the arena?_  

 

Suddenly, Peeta lets go of her hand. Before she even knows what's happening, he's pushing the door open, and stepping into the room.

 

Katniss follows.

 

Peeta's voice bounces against the walls, an unexpected roll of thunder unleashing a storm. “What's going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a short epilogue. I'll probably post it next week. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! It's a very short epilogue, but I just wanted to give some closure to this story.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> For those of you who might be curious: Why I Went to the Woods (Chapter 3) is coming up next. I'm already working on it, so it probably won't take long to post it.

Haymitch's eyes glimmer with mischievous determination as he talks. In a hushed whisper, he shares everything he knows about the rebellion. From District 13’s involvement with the rebels, to the group of disgruntled victors who have decided they can no longer stand idly by as President Snow plays with their lives.

 

His hushed words ring in Katniss's ears, making her heart soar with every new confession.

 

"We're done being pawns. We're ready to fight back,” the mentor finishes.

 

“Why didn't you tell us sooner?” Peeta asks.

 

“We were trying to protect you,” Cinna quickly explains. “You're being targeted by President Snow, and we thought you'd be safer if you didn't know too much.”

 

Katniss glares at her stylist. She can't keep the betrayal she feels from seeping into her tone. “Who else is on this?”

 

“Who do you think, Sweetheart,” Haymitch smirks.

 

Every interaction she's had over the last few days comes back to her mind. A sense of unease settles into her bones. “Finnick and Johanna.”

 

“Yeah. Beetee, Wiress, and Mags are in on it too,” Haymitch adds as he tries to soften the blow.

 

Katniss nods.

 

She turns to face Peeta. His jaw is set. She can see the trepidation in his eyes, his reluctance to trust anyone who’s not a part of their immediate circle.

 

She wishes she could run out of the room and take him with her. She wants to go back to the rooftop terrace, or somewhere safe where they can talk without being overheard as they plan their next move, but the Quarter Quell is about to begin. Time is running out, and privacy is a luxury they no longer have.

 

She reaches for his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

 

Peeta squeezes back, his eyes find hers. “What do you think?”

 

Katniss shrugs. “It looks like we don't have a choice, Peeta.”

 

“No, we don’t, but that doesn’t mean we have to follow them blindly either,” he counters.

 

Katniss nods. “We’ll help,” Katniss says, turning to face Cinna and Haymitch and hoping her voice doesn’t betray the uncertainty she feels, “under one condition.”

 

Haymitch crosses his arms and lets out a tired sigh. “And what is that, Sweetheart?”

 

“Peeta and I get to stay together. No matter what happens, neither one of us gets left behind.”

 

* * *

 

With blood-stained hands, Katniss holds to the rails of the hovercraft’s ladder. Pain shoots through her right arm, spreading from the spot where Peeta extracted her tracker.

 

“Relax, I got you,” Peeta whispers in her ear. He’s standing behind her, encasing her in his arms as he holds on to the ladder and keeps her in place.

 

Katniss smiles and does as she’s told, melting into Peeta’s embrace.

 

Below them, the arena burns.

 

Katniss closes her eyes. Silence envelops her and she focuses on the beat of Peeta’s heart pounding against her back as they’re pulled into the aircraft where Haymitch, freedom and their allies await.

 

* * *

 

The battles have been fought. The war has been won.

 

Some lives were saved, others were lost. The people they once knew will never be the same again.

 

With one president dead, and another one deposed, a new election has been held. For the first time in more than 75 years, the country has freely chosen their leader.

 

Katniss and Peeta sit on her front porch, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they silently watch the summer storm wash away the pain of a district which was once touched by fire.

 

A few steps away, Prim sits on the stoop, her face slightly pinched as she scolds a surly Buttercup for hissing at Katniss. “You need to be nicer to her,” she says, sternly wagging a finger at him, “she's the only reason you get to eat those entrails you like so much.”

 

Buttercup meows an apology and tries to look contrite. The display makes Prim smile. But Katniss knows better, he's not going to change his ways. Old habits die hard. She doesn't mind his antics, though. The old tomcat might be crabby, but he's a survivor. She knows what that's like.

 

Katniss melts into Peeta's embrace and lets out a contented sigh. She's had enough sadness and loss to last her a lifetime. But there are moments like these, quiet and uncomplicated when she can't believe how lucky she is.

 

She's home. She survived. And, somehow, she managed to keep her heart in one piece and her family by her side.

 

She never questions her good fortune, though. Always afraid that it might not last. But every morning, when she wakes up to greet a new day, she thanks her lucky stars for sending Peeta her way. Because, even though he still refuses to accept it, she knows she never would have made it out of two arenas, and a war, on her own.

 

There's no doubt in her mind, opening up to Peeta was the best decision she ever made. The strength and certainty they found in each other, kept them alive. Their love and the faith they have in each other are what make surviving worthwhile.

 

Peeta nuzzles her neck. The soft brush of his lips on her sensitive skin sends a rush of warmth to her cheeks. “A cheese bun for your thoughts,” he teases sweetly.

 

Katniss smiles, these days she doesn't need the promise of food to share what's on her mind. “I was thinking,” she says looking into his eyes, “that I’m really glad you came knocking on my door.”

 

Peeta frowns. In the years they've spent together, he's knocked on her door more times than he can count. “Which time?”

 

She's about to tell him about the training center and the moment when she decided to stop hiding from him. But she doesn't want to ruin a beautiful afternoon with all the sad memories her words would bring. So, she settles for the truth he needs to hear. “Every. Single. One,” Katniss says, punctuating each word with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as lovely as an afternoon by Peeta's side. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!
> 
> The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


End file.
